One Night Out
by redscalemate
Summary: Jet gets forced by his friends to go to their favorite club to relax and take some time off from work. Reluctantly, Jet goes, not willing to let himself have any fun. He is soon convinced by an attractive stranger that maybe it is good to let yourself let go and have a little fun everyone once and a while. Human AU. Sonjet. Oneshot. M/M. NSFW content


"Come on Jet, you need to get out more, this should help you!" The famous trio of the Babylon Rouges was walking along the street. It was late at night, so there wasn't anyone else to worry about when they were taking up the whole sidewalk walking to their favorite night club. Wave was the one that had made the comment; it seemed that she was always the person that was most in tune with Jet's emotions and was the most verbal about pointing them out to the green-haired teen.

"You guys are overreacting." Jet stated, crossing his arms across his chest, closing his eyes and turning his head away from both his companions. "I get out enough, I know enough people, you both just want to make me uncomfortable." he pouted.

He opened one eye and glanced at the other two suspiciously. "Or you have something else planned."

Storm, the biggest of the three jumped to respond to Jet's suspicions. "Nuh-Uh Boss! We just want to make sure you're having fun since you always seem to be working nowadays!" He gave a big grin towards the smaller male, showing that he spoke with good intentions and didn't want to offend him.

Jet sighed and put his hands on his temples, groaning with frustration. "You guys need to stop caring so much, I'm fine and I don't need your help or your consideration."

He walked ahead of them a few paces, stomping boots on the ground to make loud clopping noises and sighing loudly to let his two friends know that he didn't like their concern. Wave and storm glanced at one another, their expressions portraying they knew Jet did appreciate it, he just did not want to admit it to either of them.

Jet stayed a few paces ahead of the two in silence, on occasion giving an upset sigh to show his continued discontent. The rest of the walk was pleasant, it was a nice, cool night, not too many cars were out on the road and the sidewalks were bathed in yellow from the street lights every few meters. The glowing neon sign marked the end of the trio's journey, and they all stood in front of the building for a quick conversation.

"So? Are you guys going to come in with me?" Jet asked the crowd of two with impatience.

Again, Wave and Storm both shared a look that showed they knew something that Jet did not, and they returned their gaze to him, Wave speaking this time.

"No, we aren't coming with you Jet."

The teen was shocked, but he covered it with anger.  
"What do you mean you're not? You expect to bring me here with no explanation and drop me off to fend for myself? What kind of friends are you guys?" he yelled, his voice reaching its high pitch, cracking on a few words with his intense emotions.

Both looked concerned once more, but it was Wave who responded to him again."It's for your own good, Jet." she paused before continuing, "We think you need to relieve some tension, and us being there well... It might not help to achieve that goal."

"What tension?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his gloved fists clenched, gritting his teeth as hard as he could. The two flinched, but Storm decided to make the next comment.

"It's... that tension, Boss..."

Jet glared at both of them before making a sudden decision "You know what? Fine!"he shouted. "I'll do this and come out completely the same to show you two that I never had any 'tension' in the first place."

Before Wave or Storm could say another word, he stormed into the nightclub, the door guard giving him a passing nod since the trio visited so often. The club's light was dim, and mostly consisted of purple lighting combined with blacklights on the dance floor to give the room an edgy feel as well as to energize the crowd gathered to dance there. Right now the DJ, a young man that appeared about the age of 25 with his hat on backwards, shutter shades, and a white t-shirt that glowed purple under the blacklight was playing EDM that the crowd was rythmatically bouncing along to. Many of their hands were up in there air with glowstick wristbands on as if they were worshiping the DJ for his mastery of electronic music.

Jet walked past the crowd and marched over to the drink bar to let himself cool off after the confrontation with his friends. He sighed, sitting in a bar stool and propping his hands on the table, letting himself relax and listen to the beat of the music while he let his thoughts roam.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" the bartender questioned when he saw him come up and sit. It seemed he was mixing a drink for another customer while asking him what he wanted. It might've been a trick of Jet's eyes, but he could've swore the customer he was serving had blue hair, and happened to not be wearing a shirt.

"No I don't want anything tonight." he mumbled in response.

He crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in between them. Jet attempted to pretend like he was asleep, but in reality he was stealing looks at the customer sitting across from him. The bartender was serving him a moment before and it seemed that he had blue hair, dressed in nothing but his skinny jeans and a pair of red converse, his toned torso was exposed and beads of sweat gathered on his bare skin from dancing for who knows how long. He appeared to be the same age as him as well.

Jet couldn't keep his eyes off of the other male.

His features were so attractive to Jet. He stole glances at the teens face, seeing that he had a round jawline, his lips were smooth on his face and his nose was round and did not protrude from his visage. His eyes were a beautiful shade of summer green, and his hair was dyed blue and pushed back into several spikes at the back of his head. His body was skinny and lithe, as if he ran a lot in his free time. It made the muscles on his naked upper half somewhat pronounced , especially around his collarbone and neck.

In comparison to Jet, he was considerably more attractive. Jet didn't have much of a fashion sense. He wore black boots and worn black pants that seemed almost baggy on his small figure. His shirt was lime green and has a tacky forest green flame pattern on it, the shirt itself almost seemed baggy for him as well. On top of that, he wore a black, leather jacket with flames embroidered on the sleeves and white finger less gloves below those. His hair was long, dyed green, and, if it were not in a pony tail, would've fallen into his face and obscured his vision. His body was fit, but not nearly as much as the strange teen across from him.

Jet tucked his face into his crossed arms again and sighed. He hated dealing with romantic feelings of any kind. All the times in the past when he had to deal with romantic issues he covered them up with his competitive nature and aggressive demeanor. But here, here there was no way to turn love into a competition or act it out against someone else. Jet suddenly stood up with a huff and walked off, feeling the eyes of the blue-haired teen on him as he dissipated into the crowd of dancing people.

He tried to let himself flow and sway with the music like the others around him, but he just wasn't feeling it tonight. He found a spot relatively close to the stage the DJ was on and stood, watching him do his magic while he let himself zone out. He stood there for a while, mesmerized by his movements.

Someone bumped into him.

Jet turned to face the person who ran into him, expecting them to be just one of the dancing teens who'd been near him the entire time, but it wasn't. It was the teen from the bar. Before the blue-haired male could say anything to him, Jet turned to face back to the DJ, refusing to acknowledge the fact that the other teen had showed up next to him.

"Hey."

Jet heard him speak, but he pretended not to hear his voice over the music.

"Hey!" the teen said putting a hand on Jet's shoulder so that he would be forced to acknowledge his presence.

Jet turned to him, glaring as he did so. "What do you want?" he said angrily over the loud, jumping tune.

The other smiled and tilted his head slightly, and, without waiting for any signal, introduced himself. "You can call me Sonic since that's what all my friends call me."

Jet raised and eyebrow, shoving Sonic's hand off his shoulder. "First off, why are you telling me this, second, what is your real name? Sonic is not a name you just give a child." he was confused at the teen's friendliness and slightly irritated by the fact he was talking to him.

Sonic laughed, but the sound of it was consumed by the electronic music in the background. "I want to get to know you, since I know practically everyone here. Also my real names Maurice, but don't tell anyone." Jet could tell he chuckled at the end of his sentence. He couldn't tell whether Sonic was joking by giving himself a name like that or whether he was serious, but he moved on.

"How come I've never seen you here before now? I come here all the time and I've never seen you once."

"This is my first time here." Sonic said, his ever present smile on his face, "I just met everyone tonight, but it feels like I've known them for longer."

Jet scowled at him, returning to face forwards and crossing his arms, not responding to him once again. Sonic's smile dissapeared for a moment before he grabbed his shoulder once more.

Jet whipped to face the direction that Sonic was in. "What is it that you want from me?!" he yelled at him over the din of noise from the party all around them. He hated to admit it, but the attention that he was getting from this annoying teen was enjoyable, mostly because he was able to let his eyes wander over his lithe form each time he turned to face him. Several people looked over at the pair of them from Jet's harsh yell, but quickly turned their attention back to the DJ.

Sonic made an innocent smile and shrugged. "Your name." Jet could tell be the tone of his voice that he enjoyed antagonizing him.

Jet hit himself in the forehead with his palm and walked away, fuming and ignoring Sonic's inquiry about his name. It seemed so trivial of a question that it infuriated him. He went into the men's bathroom, placing his hands of both sides of a dirty sink and told himself to take deep breaths.

Everything in the bathroom was a daisy yellow, the paint chipping to reveal the past coats of blue, red and brown that were painted to spruce the place up in years prior. The sink was dirty and gray, the floor was tiled black and white in an ugly checkered pattern, and the headache from looking at this trash of a bathroom was not something Jet wanted to deal with right now."Take it easy, Jet." he told himself. "You're here to have fun."

"So that's what your name is?" a familiar, annoying voice said from the entrance of the bathroom.

Jet turned his head slowly and menacingly to the entrance of the bathroom. There he was. Sonic stood in the doorway looking smug with his arms crossed across his shirtless torso.

Jet ignored Sonic's rhetorical question. "Where the fuck is your shirt." he said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the fact that he was walking closer to where he stood near the sink.

"I got hot when I was partying and meeting all these new people and so I didn't want to get it all sweaty." he shrugged. "It's with my bags in the rows of lockers if you really want to know." He talked so nonchalantly about just taking off his clothes like that. Jet wasn't even sure if you could prance around the club without a top on while not breaking any rules.

The green-haired boy focused his attention back to the sink, gritting his teeth and glaring into its basin. "Just don't come near me." he said, " I don't want to be fucked with right now" his voice was low and it echoed around the bathroom. "Please just fucking leave." Jet sighed finally, the rage dissipating into a breathless request as he saw Sonic still standing there.

The teen stood a moment more, it seemed as though he were hesitating before he posed Jet a question. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance with me."

Jet looked up at Sonic, an astounded expression on his face. "Is that really all you wanted? You harass me all night. And this is what you wanted?" He released the sink from his death grip and walked up to the other teen, raising his hands in the air and throwing them down to his sides again. "You know what? Fine! I'll dance with you if it means you'll stop following me and I can finally have fun like I came here to do!" Standing next to him now, Jet realized that Sonic was about an inch taller than he was, he silently cursed the fact in his head as he kept glaring daggers into the emerald green eyes if the other male.

Sonic smiled his wide, signature grin. "That's great! Let's go right now and you can be done with it quicker." he grabbed Jet by the hand and ran out onto the dance floor. No one took notice of them joining the crowd as just another two people at the party.

Jet had to be honest with himself, he didn't know how to dance. Sure, he had dancing lessons at high school at one point and Wave had helped him learn, but that was formal dancing, and those kinds of skills were not applicable to the dance floor of a club at one in the morning on a Saturday night.

He ducked his head a moment as Sonic place his hands on hips, a quick look of embarrassment flashing over his face. The other teen, however, noticed the look that Jet had tried to conceal. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked, tilting his head and putting his hand on Jet's chin to bring his head up to face him.

The green-haired teen growled in his throat at the contact, but didn't call Sonic out on it. "I... don't know how to dance..." he mumbled while keeping eye contact with the slightly taller male.

Sonic looked astounded "What do you come here for every day then? There is nothing else to do but dance." It was almost funny seeing him so shocked, Jet thought.

"Well I normally just sit and watch. Or sometimes I'll play some card games with my friends who aren't here tonight." he shrugged, imitating the face Sonic had made earlier when he did the same thing to him. "You don't need to dance to have fun."

The shock on his face turned slowly into a sly grin that exposed Sonic's sharper canines. "Well I know a kind of dance that you're going to want more of after this." His hands picked at the edges of Jet's top, gently skimming his fingers over the skin just below before pulling them back to the surface of his green flame shirt.

Jet inhaled sharply at the contact and quickly removed Sonic's hands from his waist. He tried to keep himself from getting flustered at the brief contact, but a small blush was forming over his features. "I don't think that's how you dance." he said in a low, semi-threatening voice, his flushed cheeks betraying the intimidation he was trying to show.

Sonic smiled, looking lovingly into Jet's iced blue eyes. Jet looked away, shooting his gaze at the ground behind Sonic. The way that Sonic was looking at him creeped him out, but at the same time, it felt... right. They had only just met that night, but Jet had felt an instant attraction to him. He supposed it was Sonic's confidence, or maybe his charm or good looks, but he wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he was very much attracted to the annoying blue-haired teen.

He still was looking away from the other, going off into his thoughts so that he didn't get angry at Sonic's hands around his mid-torso, or the way he was trying to get him to dance, or the stupid smile on his face whenever he saw Jet shoot his eyes at him and then back to the tiled floor. But maybe this was the reason Wave and Storm had forced him to come here. Maybe having fun meant letting himself try something new. Jet sighed loudly at his train of thought.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, concern evident in his voice.

Jet's head snapped back to the other teen's face. "Why do you care?" he said, aggression clear in his voice.

Sonic seemed to slump a little, his shoulders falling forwards as if in defeat. "Just wanted to be sure you were fine." he said. His body language contradicted his face, which still seemed to be perky and happy despite his body showing that what Jet had just said hurt him a little. 

The shorter teen broke eye contact again. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings like that, but he didn't want to apologize to Sonic either. So, he remained quiet. The two stood in awkward silence after that, both of them looking away from each other, music playing in the background as people energetically danced around them.

The realization of his friends' words echoed in his head again. Maybe... he just needed to let go and have fun, something that he never really did without great effort. But with Sonic here, maybe Jet could finally let himself have the sweet release that he finally needed after hours of pent up frustration from work.

"Fuck it!" he said, throwing his hand sup in the air from where they were placed on Sonic's body. The confusion was evident in the teens face, but his hands were still on the middle of Jets torso as he heard his announcement.

"Let's dance."

For the first time in about twenty minutes of awkward silence, Sonic legitimately smiled and moved his hands back down to Jet's hips. Jet gave him a shaky smile, placing his own hands across Sonic's shoulders, bringing their faces close together. It was a new sensation for Jet to feel the warm breath caressing his pale cheeks, however the were becoming less and less pale with the more blush that the interaction was causing, which turned them into a dull pink color. They started to move in a slow sidestep, left to right, left to right.

"Wait." Sonic said, taking his hands off Jet again.

"What could it possibly be _this _time?" the green-haired teen said with an exasperated sigh.

The taller teen smiled, but didn't respond directly to him. He slowly slipped Jet's black jacket off his body, tossing it to the opposite end of the dance floor. "What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled.

Sonic kept his continuous smile, casually observing what Jet looked like without his embroidered jacket on. It turns out that the t-shirt that Jet seemingly wore beneath his jacket was actually a tank top that revealed his slim and very pale arms. The tank top was cut to reveal his stiff collarbone and generally thin figure all around.

Jet felt the eyes of the other teen going over his body. He wasn't ashamed, but he usually never wore just his tank top in public. But before he could go and try to get it back, Sonic trapped him in his arms again. He leaned in close, putting his face only a few meager inches from his own lips. "Don't want you to get too hot from our dancing." he whispered just loud enough for Jet to hear it over the music.

He thought about saying something in retaliation, but instead he complacently put his arms over Sonic's shoulders again, having their faces remain close once more. Jet took sharp inhale once more as the other teen grabbed him by the hips again, running his hands along the edge of his pants instead of just the gentle slip that it had been before.

Sonic did something he did not expect, he slipped his head through the loop that Jet's arms made and planted a kiss on his lips. When they separated, Jet had no words, he only made stuttering noises as he failed to understand what just happened to him. Seeing Jet's confusion, Sonic drew him in for another smooch. This time Jet allowed himself to have some fun, and let his mouth open more to allow the other teen to do as he pleased. Sonic applied pressure into the kiss, gently tracing his tongue along Jet's lower lip.

When they parted once more, it was obvious now that Jet had a blush, and it wasn't from their slow side step that was barley in tune to the music that was playing. Sonic chuckled and gave a lazy smile to the one he was holding in his arms. "You mind if I do something crazy?" he said to Jet, his grip tightening slightly around his hips.

"Just.. fuck...I'm probably going to be fine with whatever you do." he said, slightly annoyed that they'd stopped their simple dance.

Without any warning besides his innocent sounding question, Sonic pulled Jet's hips into his own. Jet didn't know what to think. All he knew was that his arms were all the way around Sonic's head, their foreheads were touching, and the crotches of their pants were pressing into each other.

He growled. "You should've told me you were going to fucking do this." Jet's voice held no threat as it was almost a complete whisper.

Sonic smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "You told me you'd be fine with anything, but if you really don't want this, then I will stop for you."

"I doubt that you would oblige, but I don't want anything to change from whats happening right now." his voice was gruff, and he had to physically stop himself from grinding into Sonic's hips as the spoke.

That was all Sonic needed.

He slowly started to turn their hips together, his hands moving Jet's hips in sync with his own. Jet was not expecting the sensation that was coming from his crotch. It was perfect, he barley even felt half of the same sensation when he tried to give the same pleasure to himself on his own. His breath hitched with each rotation that their hips made, and he desperately wanted to move his own hands down and force them to go harder.

Sonic could see the lust forming in Jet's eyes and purposefully made their rotations slower, more agonizing, slightly more pressure at the peak of each one. Jet bared his teeth, trying to stop himself from making inappropriate noises in the middle of the dancing young adults. He felt himself getting hard, his dick slowly rising more and more, making it run into Sonic's own hard member, teasing him to the point where he just couldn't take it; he had to take the other teen aside and tell him that he needed him. Now.

But Sonic seemed to know.

He held him in place, continuing to tease Jet, seeming to enjoy himself. Jet's legs were starting to shake with lust. If they were to break away from their dance now, he would be unable to conceal the large boner that he had acquired. He was breathing hard now, barley able to contain himself from reaching down to try and pleasure himself or Sonic. Now that he thought about it, Sonic was in almost the same state that he was.

The other teen was breathing hard, he could tell that he was having a difficult time keeping himself and Jet in their continuous grind. They were both completely hard now, both of them had pitched tents in their skinny jeans, and both of them wanted to go at it in the middle of the dance floor.

Jet couldn't take it anymore.

He shoved Sonic's lips into his own, deepening it and using the full area of his mouth to deliver his message.

"Sonic..." Jet breathlessly whispered into Sonic's lips.

"Yeah...?" he said, equally as winded.

Jet signaled with a jerk of his head to the men's restroom where they had once been before, and it seemed that Sonic understood the message he was trying to give him. He grabbed Sonic's hand, bringing him quickly through the crowd to the restrooms before anyone could see the raging boners that they both carried with them.

He led them into a stall and immediately slammed the door behind them, locking it so that neither would fall out during the next actions they would commit to each other. Not even hesitating, Jet unzipped his pants to reveal that his boxer briefs were wet with pre-cum from their foreplay and that his dick was throbbing with lust. He sat on the toilet, signaling for the other teen to come over to his lap.

Sonic did so, smiling and shaking from their play that was about to be continued. He sat on Jet's knees, casually regarding the fact that Jet's dick was erect and right in front of him as he let the other teen undo his pants. He made a small noise as he felt Jet's hands move over his zipper and into his pants, gently tugging his underwear down to reveal his penis.

They both sat a moment, staring at each other in the realization of what they were both about to do and how ridiculous this all was. The only sound was their breathing, and the distant beat of the music as they both watched each other, relishing in the fact that they were alone, and it seemed they had all the time in the world. Their hot breath filled the stall with a warm musk, but before either of them could say something, Sonic went in for a kiss to Jet's lips.

He had thrown his arms around Jet's neck, pulling their bodies closer together, bucking his hips so that their dicks had slid against each other. The action made the green-haired teen grunt into Sonic's deep throated kiss as he moved his hands to Sonic's butt, messaging the tissue and forcing them to make even more contact; it was Sonic who came up with the next idea to help pleasure the two.

Keeping their faces pressed together in their passionate kiss and only coming out for gasps of air, Sonic slithered his hand down to their two dicks, grabbing them both. He made a noise into the kiss as he took them and started to jerk the two of them off at the same time, pulling them with a hard grip, rubbing his hand up and down over their thick lengths.

Jet separated from the kiss and had to gasp out loud, the sudden pleasure from his lower half disrupting his train of thought, which was, at the time, trying to get Sonic to moan. He was breathing hard and kept his eyes locked with Sonic's emerald green ones. His arms were around the other teen, still, his legs had twisted around each other, trying to find a release for the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. He was trembling slightly as he held Sonic, the intense feelings making his body react this way. The other teen stopped moving his hand for a moment.

"It something wrong?" Sonic breathed out, his voice barley above a whisper.

Without words, Jet pulled his phone his half pulled off pants. "Shit..." he whispered as he saw the time. "My friends were supposed to meet me by now." He softly swore at himself , trying to think of an excuse that he might give Wave and Storm for not showing up.

"Do you... need to go?" Sonic asked, disappointment resounding in his breathless voice. When Jet looked into his eyes, he could see that the other teen really did want him to stay.

"Well..." he thought about if they would care, or even be concerned. But then he remembered, they wanted him to have fun. He remembered the knowing looks that they exchanged with each other and then Jet came to a realization; they had wanted something like this to happen. Maybe not this specifically, but something they knew would bring Jet ease to all the stress he'd been feeling lately at home.

"I think this will be fine" Jet he said in a low whisper, bringing Sonic in for another kiss, this time gently brushing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Sonic started working his hand again on their two dicks, barley able to keep himself from moaning loudly and alerting people standing outside the restroom entrance. The teen obviously knew more about sex than Jet did, because soon he was slipping his hands into Jet's pants, working the area around his sensual dick to attempting to give him more stimulation, wanting to see Jet's uncertain side.

Jet wouldn't give in, however, he would take moments aside from their kisses to grunt or bite his lip, but he would never give in and release a moan for Sonic.

He was too worried anyways.

Jet couldn't keep Wave and Storm off of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about if they really were worrying for him, and this isn't want they meant for him to find. Wave and Storm could've just mean that they wanted him to dance for once. Maybe they meant for him to actually get a drink instead of just sitting at the bar with cards in his hands each time. Jet couldn't completely enjoy himself knowing that they might look for him, they might come in there and search for him. They would look everywhere, and Storm would come into the bathrooms...

"Oh my God!" Jet suddenly yelled, thinking of Storm finding him in this particular situation.

With the surprise, he'd nearly shoved Sonic off of his body. He realized this and pulled him back onto his lap, but not bringing their faces together anymore. His arms were around Sonic still, but they were loose not he wasn't going to stay much longer.

"I have to go." Jet said sternly, trying to think of gross images of Wave and Storm to try and kill his erection. He didn't want it to hurt too much when he pulled his pants back over his dick. He would never think bad of his closest friends, but since he considered them practically family, it helped to kill his boner when he though of Storm wearing a tight Speedo, or Wave wearing her smallest bikini. The teen held back a shudder at the thought of the two.

He loved them like siblings, but those were the right things to kill the mood.

Sonic didn't object to him needing to leave right that moment, but regretfully stood in the stall, pulling his pants up over his erection. He winced visibly in pain as the bulge remained in his pants. Jet grimaced seeing him do so, but was happy he was able to pull his pants up without much consequence to his body.

It looked as if Sonic had wanted to say a few words to the other teen, but Jet stormed his way out of the stall, not even glancing back at Sonic who was left watching him leave. He felt Sonic's smile on his back as left the men's restrooms.

He shoved his way through the crowd, refusing to go around the thin edges for the sole purpose of being able to get some of his frustration out on the innocent dancing cluster of teens. He was angry. He was angry and pissed that he'd let his guard down and let almost a complete stranger come so close to fucking him; they practically did! He gripped his hair in frustration, pulling his head own head down in a growl of anger.

Why was he so stupid.

But Jet had no more time to think. Wave and Storm were right at the entrance to the club, seemingly looking for him. As they saw Jet approach, their bickering could be heard. The teen sighed and walked up to his two companions.

"Hey Jet! How was your-" Wave started out.

"I wanted to ask him that!" Storm said defensively.

"Beat it, loser, I was in the middle of fucking asking him!"

"I called dibs on asking Boss before we got here!"

Jet sighed, throwing his eyes in the air. "Will you two SHUT UP?!"

His friends silenced and stared at him, waiting for his next words.

"Lets get the fuck outta here." He said, taking his friends by their shoulders and shoving them through the front doors. The guards gave another passing nod as they all left back into the cool night air.

"So did you have fun?" Wave asked him, a tone of genuine curiosity evident in her voice. Storm shot her a small glare, but didn't fight anymore as he took his own pace next to Jet.

The green-haired teen angrily sighed. "Do you see this face?!" he suddenly yelled, pointing to his own visage. "This is the epitome of fun, it can't get more fun than this!" He threw his hands in the air, but didn't walk ahead of Wave or Storm.

"...Sounds like you did..." The big teen said quietly.

Jet groaned loudly, throwing his head back and staring up at the stars, which were obscured by the bright city lights. His pained groan slowly turned into a smile, though, and he brought his head back down to a regular level to look at his two buddies.

"Well, I guess you could say I did."


End file.
